1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and, more particularly, to an LCD panel with excellent display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the development of thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) is toward high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, high brightness, high color saturation, quick response, and wide viewing angle, etc in the market. The common wide viewing angle techniques include twisted nematic (TN) type of the liquid crystal with wide viewing film, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD. For example, the MVA. LCD panel uses some alignment patterns, such as alignment protrusions or the slits to make liquid crystal molecules in each pixel arranged in multi-orientation, thereby obtaining multiple different alignment domains. As the alignment protrusions or slits formed on the color filter substrate or the TFT array substrate can make the liquid crystal molecules being arranged in multi-orientation, thereby obtaining multiple different alignment domains, the conventional MVA LCD panels can meet the requirement for wide viewing angle.
FIG. 1 is a top schematic view of a conventional MVA LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional transflective MVA LCD panel 100 comprises a plurality of alignment protrusions P disposed on a color filter substrate, and the alignment protrusions P are corresponding to a reflective electrode Re and a transmissive electrode Tr. A main slit SS exists between the reflective electrode Re and the transmissive electrode Tr, which is used to make liquid crystals LC at the edge of the transmissive electrode Tr and the reflective electrode Re tilt towards the alignment protrusions P. As the alignment protrusions P are disposed between the reflective electrode Re and the transmissive electrode Tr, the alignment protrusions P can change the distribution of electric lines to make the liquid crystals LC tilt towards the alignment protrusions P, so as to achieve the objective of wide viewing angle. Moreover, a connecting electrode C is disposed between the reflective electrode Re and the transmissive electrode Tr, so that the reflective electrode Re can be electrically connected to the transmissive electrode Tr. The material of the connecting electrode C may be the same as that of the reflective electrode Re or the transmissive electrode Tr. The common transflective MVA LCD panel 100 may adopt ball spacers to maintain the cell-gap. However, the design has the disadvantage that usually a light leakage problem in a dark-state exists around the ball spacers, resulting in the decrease of contrast ratio of the transflective MVA LCD panel 100. In addition, the current transflective MVA LCD panel 100 also uses photo spacers PS on the color filter substrate to maintain the cell-gap. Generally, the photo spacers PS are mostly made of an organic material, but the light leakage problem in the dark-state also exists around the photo spacers PS.
In view of the above, as the ball spacers or the photo spacers PS has the light leakage problem in dark-state, the arrangement position of the ball spacers or the photo spacers PS becomes quite important. Taking the photo spacers PS on the color filter substrate as an example, in order to avoid the light leakage problem in dark-state, a stage 110 is usually disposed on the thin film transistor array substrate, so that the photo spacers PS can stably stand on the stage 110. As shown in FIG. 1, the photo spacers PS are usually located on a data line DL, so as to eliminate the influence of the photo spacers PS and the stage 110 to the aperture ratio. However, the stage 110 still decreases the aperture ratio.